Inmortalizada en piedra
by iCy-dRaGoN-MiStReSs
Summary: Una pequeña reflexión de Raven mientras profundiza acerca de su vida y su persona al observar la estatua de Terra...One-shot. (Reviews son bien aceptados )


Ella sabe que es tarde, pero se niega a regresar. Sabe que esta oscureciendo, pero desea permanecer ahí un poco más. Sabe que pronto comenzará a refrescar, y sin un solo rayo de luz que alumbre el lugar pronto todo eso se convertirá en un infierno invernal que hará que le duelan los huesos...

Pero no quiere irse aún. Existe algo en esa escultura que no deja de intrigarla. Tal vez sea que después de tanto tiempo sigue sin entender como fue que las cosas tuvieron ese desenlace, o quizá sea que el sacrificio de aquella frente a sus ojos marcó su corazón de una u otra forma. De cualquier manera, sus pies permanecen como clavados al suelo, y sus ojos como cinceles que intentan penetrar la roca...

Observando a aquella que ha quedado inmortalizada en piedra.

Ese sentimiento se ha hecho muy familiar en Raven. Desde hace un par de meses, todos lo días ha recurrido a este lugar para meditar. Por alguna extraña razón, encuentra que estando ahí sus pensamientos corren con más fluidez. Claro que ninguno de sus compañeros está al tanto de esta situación. Ellos sabían que ellas dos nunca fueron las mejores amigas, el saber que había estado visitando su 'tumba' podía confundirlos bastante.

Y aún así seguía sin poderla comprender. La figura sin vida de Terra parece mirarla fijamente a los ojos, pero ella sabe que no es así, Raven sabe que ella no puede observarla más.

Nunca confió del todo en la chica de ojos azules. Desde aquella vez que la encontraron huyendo en el desierto cercano a su ciudad y ella decidió hacer alarde de sus poderes y su aparente confianza...jamás le habían agradado las personas presumidas. Por si fuera poco el resto del equipo estaba de acuerdo en que la joven rubia permaneciese con ellos. ¿Por qué recibir una extraña en tu hogar? Raven recuerda haberle dicho a Robin que hacer eso no tenía sentido. También recuerda al mismo chico sonriéndole alegremente y diciéndole que 'A veces hacemos cosas sin sentido, pero las haces porque se sienten como lo correcto.'

"Tonterías." Raven susurró, sus ojos fijos aún en el rostro de granito.

Debieron de haber sabido que algo no estaba bien en ella en el momento en que reaccionó de aquella forma ante Chico Bestia, asegurando que 'le había mentido'. Ella más que nadie debió darse cuenta desde un principio que Terra tenía mucho que ocultar. Pero todos los demás sentían que había que darle una oportunidad, en especial cierto chico de ojos verdes. Quizá se dejó convencer por los otros que no había nada que temer, pero no por eso dejaba de tener ese amargo sabor en la boca cada vez que recordaba lo sucedido.

Tal vez era culpabilidad...si, eso era. Raven se sentía culpable de no haber seguido sus instintos. Tal vez si lo hubiera hecho, las cosas no hubieran acabado así, tal vez si hubiera escuchado aquella voz en su interior...

Claro que esa vocecita no siempre había estado de su lado. Ha pasado por tantas cosas, que Raven ya tiene dificultades para diferenciar entre lo que comúnmente llamamos 'conciencia'; y la semilla de su padre que insiste en arrastrarla hacia la oscuridad.

Un escalofrió horrible recorrió su espalda al recordar los ojos rojos que no la dejan dormir en la noche, el rostro de aquel que le dio la vida. Y que vida fue la que le otorgó, condenada por el resto de sus días a guardar todo lo que siente dentro, a estar encadenada a rigurosos ciclos de meditación y auto descubrimiento para garantizar el equilibrio de su medio; a negarse a sí misma el sentirse viva para salvar a otros de la muerte...

No puede sentir nada. No debe sentir nada. No debe arriesgarse a causarle daño a aquellos por quienes se preocupa y se preocupan por ella, aunque ellos no deban saber jamás cuanto significa en realidad para ella el tenerlos a su lado. Si asegurarse de que estuviesen a salvo significaba portar siempre una máscara de indiferencia frente a ellos, pues que así sea, estaba dispuesta a cargar con esa responsabilidad.

Ahora que lo piensa bien, tal vez fue esa la primera razón por la que le entregaron su confianza a Terra. La chica no tenía problemas en decir lo que pensaba, en expresar lo que sentía. Era sincera, era honesta. O por lo menos lo parecía.

Su traición todavía la causaba un dolor en el pecho cada vez que pensaba en ello. Si hubiera confiado más en sí misma, quizá hubiese sido capaz de ahorrarse ese dolor, ni hablar de los demás. El haber visto a Chico Bestia tan deprimido le partía el corazón, después de todo es su amigo, no podía soportarlo verlo así.

Pero nuevamente, aquellos ojos color sangre que no dejan de observarla no lo permitieron acercase a él y decirle que todo estaría bien.

Maldita sea su suerte. Y maldito aquel que la ha sentenciado a una lenta y dolorosa muerte espiritual. Pero Raven no pierde esperanza, sabe que algún día podrá liberarse de él, y por lo menos por un breve instante dejará de ser "Raven, la hija de Azarath" y podrá ser al fin simplemente "Raven".

Tal vez eso requiera de un sacrificio, tal vez para conseguir su salvación tenga que entregar algo a cambio, justo como Terra lo hizo. La joven de cabellos dorados sacrificó su vida para conseguir el perdón, y Raven no deja de preguntarse que es lo que tendrá que sacrificar ella para poder conseguir su liberación. No importa el precio, ella está dispuesta a conseguirla, aún si le piden a cambio su propia vida.

Lo que la lleva a reflexionar otro punto. Terra llegó, y todos se llevaron mejor con ella en un día que como lo hicieron con su persona en casi un año. Terra se arrepintió, y todos la ayudaron más de lo que la han ayudado en toda su vida. Terra murió, y todos la aman y extrañan más que a cualquier otra persona.

Si Raven muriera, ¿habría alguien que la extrañase y amase de esa forma? Era una pregunta tonta, pero no podía dejar de hacerla.

Un nudo en su garganta se empezó a formar al momento en que Raven se dio cuenta que en el fondo, siempre había sentido celos de la chica rubia. Terra había logrado en un instante convertirse en lo que ella misma había tratado ser desde que tiene memoria: dueña de su vida.

"¿Raven? ¿Qué haces aquí?" La quebradiza voz de su compañero disipó el velo de sus pensamientos. Chico Bestia la observaba un tanto confundido, cargando un hermoso ramo de flores en sus brazos.

"Yo...bueno..."

"Tu también lo recordaste, ¿cierto?" Raven se mostró confundida ante la pregunta hecha. "Hoy se cumple un año desde el día que conocimos a Terra." Respondió el chico al tiempo que se acercaba a la estatua y colocaba el ramo de flores a los pies de esta.

Raven miró el suelo tratando de ocultar su rostro entre las sombras de su capucha. Ella sabía perfectamente que no estaba ahí por esa razón.

"Sabes Raven, venir aquí a visitarla, eso dice que eres una buena amiga." La hechicera se sobresaltó un poco al escucharlo.

_¿Buena amiga?_Pensó.

"¿En realidad crees que soy una buena amiga?" Raven le preguntó disfrazando el poco miedo en su voz, no sabía lo que el chico tenía que decir.

"¡Pero claro!" Chico Bestia le respondió con una amplia sonrisa. "Pero que preguntas haces, sabes que lo eres. No serás la persona más divertida o expresiva, pero sabes que nos preocupamos por ti." Chico Bestia le dio una palmada en la espalda, pero se arrepintió del gesto al recordar que a su compañera no le agradaba tener contacto físico con nadie de ninguna forma. Chico Bestia cerró los ojos fuertemente esperando recibir un golpe o un reproche por parte suya, pero se sorprendió cuando al abrirlos vio lo que parecía ser una tenue sonrisa dibujada en los labios de Raven.

Las palabras a partir de ese momento fueron innecesarias. Ambos jóvenes se quedaron contemplando lo que quedaba de a quien una vez llamaron compañera por varios minutos, no fue hasta que Chico Bestia pensó que era hora de irse que alguna de ellos volvió a cruzar palabra alguna.

"Vámonos Raven, los demás deben estarse preguntando donde estamos." Chico Bestia dijo tranquilamente, una sonrisa serena y llena de paz curvando sus labios. Raven asintió y lo siguió.

_Verdadera amiga_, seguía pensando. Algo tenían las palabras de Chico Bestia que en un segundo habían disipado todos sus miedos...

Raven se detuvo un poco, y le dirigió una última mirada a la estatua. Luego sus ojos se posaron sobre la placa a sus pies.

'_Una verdadera titán, una verdadera amiga.' _Leyó. Quizá después de todo aquellas palabras tenían algo de verdad. Quizá Terra no era tan malvada como ella había pensado, quizá era solo en realidad una pobre alma atormentada...

Justo como ella misma lo era.

"No pierdas la esperanza, Terra." Raven le dijo a la estatua antes de continuar su camino. _Yo tampoco la perderé._

Fin

Y esté fue un pequeño homenaje a Raven que salió como resultado del derroche de creatividad luego de haber azotado a mi musa inspiradora después de que la muy 'endeja se negó a cooperar para seguir escribiendo. Pero afortunadamente ya todo está resuelto, ojála les guste. ¡Adiós!


End file.
